EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/User Guides
This is the User Guides policy. It describes which user guides are are editable by anyone and which should probably be left to the original author. User Guides are welcome additions to the EQ2i database, but frequently users mistake this acceptance for an agreement that they can freely credit themselves, their guilds, or their friends for the ideas proposed in them. This is not the case and clearly violates the Credits Policy. User Guides are just like any other article on the wiki: they can be and should be edited by anyone. Placing an article in the main namespace implies that you agree with this policy. If you wish to be sure you are credited for your ideas in a user guid that exists in the main article namespace, register for a user account, be sure to log in, and make your changes to the article without signing your name to them. The articles History tab shows which users have made changes and allow any user of the database to clearly see who's had a hand in making the article great. Naming User Guides User guides placed in the general article namespace can be named for their class and the kind of guide they are. For example, a Monk tanking guide could be called "A Monk's Guide to Tanking." In no case should these general articles be named for any person, character or user. If a guide is created with a person's name attached and the person creating it has a logged in user ID, Admins will move that guide to the person's User namespace. If the guide is created by someone who hasn't logged in and the guide only shows an IP address as the creator, that guide will be moved to a name more appropriate for the general article namespace. Maintaining Partial Editorial Control of User Guides If you find that you have ideas that really can't be edited by anyone else, consider not adding them to the database. But if you still feel obligated to share the information, there's one way to limit BUT NOT PREVENT other people from editing your work. Place articles you wish to keep under firmer editorial control in your own User space. For example, if Kodia wanted to create a specific and personal user guide on the different ways of tanking for monks that she could work on primarily on her own, she could create an article in her user namespace ( User:Kodia/Kodia's Monk Tanking Guide). This wouldn't guarantee that no one else would edit the article, but it would, in essence, clearly state to people that the article was something she was working on. In that same vein, when a person's work is listed in their personal User space, it is considered good form to comment on that article's talk page first before making edits to it. Quite frequently that person considers the guide or article a work in progress and significant edits to the article would disrupt the flow of their writing process. While edits to these pages are considered acceptable even though they exist in someone's User namespace, use the talk page first. See Also *Ownership of Wikipedia articles, on which this page was based. *AuthorshipModel - a discussion of authorship of wiki pages. User Guides